thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Eater Evans
Current Background Soul came from an extremely rich family of musicians. He had an older brother called Wes, a violinist, whom he suffered an inferiority complex to, and although he himself had a talent for playing the piano, he was reluctant to exhibit this talent because he constantly knew that Wes was better than him. After finding out that he was a Demon Weapon however, he found that he was able to escape from his family tradition as musicians and strive to become a Death Scythe instead. Evidence seems to show that he was the first Demon Weapon in the Evans family. One day while playing the piano he was approached by Maka Albarn who had previously witnessed his ability to turn into a scythe. She asked him to become her partner and Weapon as her dream was to make a Death Scythe for Shinigami-sama; emphasizing on the word scythe, and as such had denied every possible Weapon put in front of her at DWMA. Maka also stated Soul had felt like the first person she could trust, furthermore, performing as Weapon and Meister should be figuratively easier. Soul accepted the agreement with the words 'Sure, sounds cool.' From that point on the two worked together, gathering Kishin Eggs prior to the beginning of the main story. Soul seems to prefer to forget his past life as a musician, as he dislikes being called by his full name, including his last name, 'Evans.' Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 1' Soul first arrived in the Bio Gate world on one of the buildings of Neo Domino City. However, he was knocked off by a strong wind and fell upon Kenshin, who also seemed lost. Soon after, they were attacked by one of the metal heads. Despite it being powerful, they were able to overcome it. While in Neo Domino City, Soul and Kenshin came across Stein, though he seemed to have been consumed by madness. Because of this, they had to fight Stein. Thankfully they were able to knock him unconcious. They brought Stein to the hospital and waited. However, some weeks after this, Stein disappeared. At first, Soul beleived that Stein somehow managed to get back to their own world. Hopefully not consumed by the madness that overtook him. 'Arc 2' Soul remained in Neo Domino City, where he mt others like Jack Atlas. Upon meeting the others, there appeared a strange symbol in the sky. As Jack described it, those were the marks of the Dark Signers, and proceeded to head towards there. Flying in a helicopter, Soul and the others headed for Castle Oblivion, where the Dark Signers were. Whatever was going on, Soul wasn't sure. They eventually arrived at Castle Oblivion and entered, coming across a battle with the Dark Signers. Jack fought with Carly on his own, demanding the others not to interfere. There was apparently another Dark Signer that appeared late in the battle, which was Dr. Stein. With the Hooded Man and Kenshin, he fought Stein, in an attempt to stop him. However, Stein managed to grab a hold of Soul, and forcefully make him change into weapon form, being used by Stein against his allies. Stein seemed to gain the advantage in power over Kenshin and the Hooded Man, but they were able to disarm Stein, thus freeing Soul. Soulw as able to change back to human form. The battle ended when Soul was able to stab Stein, thus freeing him from the Earthbound that had a hold over him, but resulted in Stein dying. The group returned to Neo Domino City, where Soul remained with Kenshin for awhile, until the Metal Heads began to attack. He went off on his own towards the largest group of Metal Heads, beleiving he could handle it. He was able to take down a few, however, he was overcome by their sheer numbers. They didn't kill him, as it seems he is one of those they were searching for. He was knocked unconcious and carried off to Gol and Maia's Citadel. When he came to, he found himself in a cell, but he was able to break out. However, he met Gol and Maia. Originally he thought they'd be evil, but they had convinced him that all the fighting is all for the same purpose. Everyone is looking for a way back home. Gol and Maia managed to convince him to help them and that they'd keep their promise into getting him and his friends back home. Soul was infused with the Dark Eco that Gol and Maia provided, which granted him new powers. However, he failed to notice some side effects that would effect him in the long run. He remained at the citadel, waiting for something to do, perhaps something Gol and Maia have for him to do. Wisemon, came with Rise as his captive. Rise seemed to irritate Soul to a point where he was thinkign Rise was much like Maka, his meister partner. When Meta Ridely arrived, seeming to threaten to destroy the citadel, Soul fought it. However, it seemed to calm down when Gol and Maia emerged, Ridley saying something along the lines of serving Maia. Megatron appeared with an army, and after talking with them, an alliance between Megatron and Gol and Maia was formed. 'Arc 3' Over the past three months, Soul remained on Misty Island at the Citadel to perfect his skills since gaining abilities through the Dark Eco. He is able to change his skin back to its original color, and he prefers to keep it that way. He'll only go into Dark Eco mode when he is in combat or intends to use the Dark Eco. Recently Soul has been sent to drop off a ransom at the administrative building in Academy City District 1. He did this thinking it was a simple note, and seemed to have successfully dropped off the note at the administrative building. Soul remained at the citadel, at least until Maia had left a note in his room. Soul read the note, which stated that they were going to Academy City and attack. While he didn't understand why, he seemed to be willing to do that. The not ealso stated he could bring along some metal heads, and so he did that. After rounding up those who wanted to come up, they boards some air crafts and went on their way to Academy City. However, upon arrival, Soul disappeared. Personality Normal Personality Soul's personality is laid-back and nonchalant, as he tries to mold himself to his expectations of how someone 'cool' would act. He is almost the complete opposite of Maka, being calm, reserved and aloof. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is 'cool' or 'not cool.' Being a supposedly cool guy, he prefers to use the direct approach, which most of the time fails. He has a unique love for eating souls that seems to not be shared by many of the other Weapons, drooling quite frequently when his next meal is nearby. He also seems to be a glutton towards food in general. He can sometimes become too driven by the thought of eating souls, which leads him to bicker with Maka or become impatient with her; but despite their squabbles, they are always able to maintain a solid friend-partner relationship. He is also friends with Black Star because of their similar personalities, but at the same time, they cannot match their Wavelengths. He is slightly immature--being headstrong, stubborn, apathetic to most things, and argumentative. He also has a strong weakness towards women, as he bursts into a nosebleed without fail every time he sees Blair naked. He was also a slacker that likes to find an easier way out of situations, shown when he attempts to cheat in a DWMA exam. Personality from Dark Eco Soul would still have his normal personality, but is not mostly in control of himself due to the Dark Eco injected inside him. Soul would also be more prone to becoming crazy, though not by much. This could usually be seen when in combat. Abilities Normal Abilities * Blade: Like most Demon Weapons, Soul can change a part of his body into his Weapon form; in his case, he can transform his entire arm into the blade of a scythe, or partially transform it from the elbow downwards to make it easier for fighting. The blade is shown to point in different directions when he trasforms his arm just below the elbow. When becoming a Death Scythe, Soul, rather like Spirit, can have his blade come out of his arm rather than having his entire arm transformed (unlike Spirit's blades, Soul's blade runs parallel to his arm and is longer and narrower). Despite having the ability to perform a partial transformation, Soul's use and threat to the enemy is greatly reduced in the absence of his partner, although he has displayed decent combat skill, shown in the first encounter with Free where he stabbed the werewolf and managed to knock one of his ice attacks away to protect Maka. In battle, he does exhibit rather strong will, proceeding to get up even after being injured several times, shown in his battle against Giriko. However, as stated by Kid, Soul's speed and slashing skills are of a low standard. * Anti-Demon Wavelength and Soul Perception Achieved Through Soul Resonance: Soul has been shown to take advantage of Maka's Soul Perception and Anti-Demon Wavelength during Soul Resonance. When resonating his soul with Maka's, he can sense souls as well as she can. As a musician, he senses souls by hearing their Wavelengths, instead of seeing them like Maka. When Resonating, he shares the Anti-Demon Wavelength from Maka, protecting himself from insanity. * Black Blood: Soul posseses the Black Room inside his mind, inhabited by Little Ogre, which is born when he is infected with the Black Blood. Once the Black Blood is activated, Soul can allow it to invade the blood stream of those performing Soul Resonance with him. The Black Blood gives Soul and his infected partner(s) immense strength, at the cost of Soul, and possibly his partner, plunging into madness. Soul only uses this strength as a last resort, although Little Ogre constantly tempts him, playing on his dismay of not being a powerful Weapon on his own. However, as Soul gains more control over the insanity, he becomes gradually able to only draw out the strength of the Black Blood, and not the madness that comes with it. This does seem to strain him after overuse, however, as he has not learned to fully control it yet. When he uses too much power, he accidentally activates the Black Blood, although he still has control over its madness. *'Piano': Soul's talent as a pianist becomes very useful as the series progresses, as he develops the ability to manipulate Wavelengths by treating the Soul Wavelengths of people like music. One thing he can do with this ability is create a perfect Chain Resonance even under impossible conditions. Inside the Black Room in his soul, he plays a piano, creating soundwaves and a rhythm that all the Soul Wavelengths of the Resonating individuals can follow. His piano-playing thus creates an almost perfect Resonance, and the team under his control can attack with great strength and fluidity in their movements. The team members of his Resonance rely on him to maintain the Resonance. Soul can also control their speed and efficiency in combat. By increasing the tempo of the song, the team members gain speed in their attacks, and by striking certain chords, their attack strength increases. He can also do the inverse of this i.e. slow down a person. He can also spread his partner Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength through his piano, sometimes through great distances (he needs a medium to send the soundwaves through for this to be possible, though). After becoming a Death Scythe, he gains the ability of spreading Wavelengths using Arachne's ability of using spider webs. This makes his piano more powerful and he no longer needs a medium as he provides one himself. By playing the opposite sounds of a person's Wavelength on his piano, he can disrupt and incapacitate an opponent. Although this ability is invaluable, Soul risks falling deeper and deeper into the insanity of the Black Blood if he plays too long, and thus limits his playing time. He also needs Maka's Soul Perception in order to sense everyone else's Soul Wavelengths, meaning he cannot use his ability alone. Dark Eco Abilities * Dark Strike: Allow Dark Soul to shoot a large mass of concentrated Dark Eco at his intended target. Dark Strike is often used to break down obstacles. This attack is a little powerful, and takes 8% power. *'Dark Blast': Dark Soul jumps into the air and begins spinning rapidly, shooting arcs of Dark Eco from his body and damaging multiple enemies within range. It seems to strike targets much more effectively than dark bomb and has a longer range. Takes 13% power. *'Dark Bomb': Dark Soul jumps up and then slams his hands to the ground, giving off shockwave around him. *'Scythe Transformation': The original color of the scythe was red and black, but with the addition of the Dark Eco the colors remained black but the red changed to a darker purple color. More than scythe, and any part of his body. He also gains the ability similar to a Deathscythe like Spirit to where he can have multiple scythes comes out from any other part. Category:Avacnela Category:Soul Eater Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Male